


The Moments In Between

by JasperMoar



Series: Iron Dad and the Winter Ma [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO anatomy in the notes, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Hermaphrodite male omegas, Liberties taken with anatomy, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Bucky Barnes, Other, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperMoar/pseuds/JasperMoar
Summary: Explicit and mature sexual scenes from Expect the Unexpected, to preserve the main fiction as being mostly readable for a general audience. You can probably read this without context, but I'm sure context would help.





	1. 13.5

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Oh my god! What??? Jasper’s writing the thing they swore never to write? _What_?!?!?!  
>  Prepare yourself. Sex written by a sex-repulsed asexual person. There will undoubtedly be inaccuracies. Also, guess who just added ‘how to masturbate’ to their fucking search history. That happened.  
> Check the endnotes for my ideas on how the AMAB omega anatomy works.  
> And just as an FYI, I don't usually like getting my writing critiqued, b/c I'm mostly writing for me. You all just so happen to want to read it too, for whatever reason. Here, though? Yeah, I need the critiques and suggestions. Teach this fish how to fly.  
> Will my weird chapter numbering get confusing? Yes. Probably. Will I change my method? No, definitely not.
> 
> On Twitter:  
> @JasperZasper  
> @JasperMoar

For nearly sixteen weeks, Bucky hadn’t quite realized he could do things for himself. He’s been making progress. Really, he has. Befriending Tony’s employees, reconnecting with Steve, writing down a wish-list of things he wants for the pup. Little things, big things. Just- things.

But always with a logical justification. He befriends Tony’s employees so that he has a frame of reference for social interaction beyond the limited pack. He reconnects with Steve because Steve is safety, and Steve wants so deeply for Bucky to be his friend. He jots down the wish-list because a pup needs pup-things. Clothes, diapers, a cradle, bottles- Many things.

With a blanket clenched between his hands, covering his mouth and nose until everything he breathes is his own scent mingled perfectly with _Tony’s_ , however, doesn’t have a logical justification. He does this because he wants to. 

He does this because there’s this constant fucking itch, like staring at those italian pastry things after decades of nutrient injections. Like sitting just out of reach of a sunbeam. Like watching ocean waves on a hot day.

It clicks, like a puzzle piece falling just right. A lightbulb flicking on in Bucky’s head.

No one’s going to tell him no.

A sort of giddy excitement flushes his system.

 _No one_ can tell him no. Fuck. Bucky makes his own choices.

And right now, he chooses to masturbate for maybe the first time in decades. 

Does he even remember how to do this? Uh… Maybe? How difficult could it possibly be?

He starts slow. Leaves the metal hand bunched up in the blankets held against his nose. He traces the tips of his flesh fingers over his inner thigh, stroking up towards his groin. His focus zeroes in on that feather-light sensation, and he swallows. Okay, yeah. Yeah, this could work.

Bucky doesn’t want- doesn’t want to jump right into it. How would Tony do this?

Tony would take his time. 

He breathes deep, head going a little fuzzy at the warm scent lingering in the fabric. Tony would touch Bucky like a treasure, he _knows_ it. Bucky maps the line Tony would kiss up his neck, and rubs his thumb in circles over the scent gland beneath his jaw. The intimate touch feels like fire, and Bucky can’t swallow a whine.

 _Patience_ , Tony would laugh. But Bucky’s patience is wearing thin. 

He digs his teeth into the blanket, twisting onto his knees, his face mashed against the padding of his nest, and drops his hand down to cup one of his pecs. They’re softer now, nearly verging on breasts as his body adjusts for the pup in his belly. He hisses as he rolls the nipple gingerly between his fingers; his body tenses as a familiar burst of undefined sensation sweeps through him and settles in his groin. He pinches, and jolts. Oh, that’s _much_ better. He squeezes his thighs together as slick begins to gather.

Tony would ignore that, though. He’d let the anticipation grow a little longer. No, instead he’d kiss Bucky’s chest, and drag the flat of his tongue over each of Bucky’s peaked nipples. He’d suck one into his mouth, tease it with a touch of teeth, and god _damn_. Bucky moans quietly, the sound nearly sticking in his throat. 

Bucky works the pad of his thumb in lazy circles against his nipple until it’s so sensitive he _aches_. He breathes deep, panting hotly against the blankets pressed to his face, and he dips his hand lower, sinking into an easy sprawl with his knees still braced against the nest. His fingers catch in the thin, wiry smattering of hair on his stomach, and he follows the trail all the way. Something hot and achy and _new_ settles in his bones. Anticipation, maybe. He takes another breath, and another, and wraps his fingers around his cock.

Immediately, he rocks into his hand once, unable to help himself. 

Okay, yeah. Yeah, that’s good. 

It doesn’t exactly take long to figure out what he likes. There’s muscle memory there, memories welling up, but more than that, if he closes his eyes, he can see Tony. Can imagine he’s got his face tucked against Tony’s shoulder. He bites the blanket, imagines it’s Tony’s skin, and he _growls_ , digging his thumb into the head of his cock on the upstroke. He’d bite hard enough to bruise, to break skin, if he could get permission. Mark that infuriating alpha as _his_.

He palms the head of his cock, runs the underside of his nail down the delicate frenulum, and slips his hand down, back, until his fingers meet wet folds and he whines. He ignores the temptation to fuck himself on his fingers, instead opting to stroke and tease the thin lips. It’s almost ticklish, and Tony would laugh at him, poke fun at the way Bucky squirms, but Bucky would grab Tony’s hand, and grind down. He curls his first two knuckles and rubs hard, insistent circles through the slicked skin around his entrance, never quite pressing in. His stomach clenches at the inflaming touch. 

_Like that?_ Tony would ask. He’d let the tip of his finger slip inside, and Bucky clenches around nothing as he mimics the motion. Tony would be so fucking cautious and careful, ever careful with Bucky, but Bucky’s dripping slick down his hand and so aroused it’s starting to hurt, and he’d grab Tony by the wrist, sink down on those callused fingers, and _squeeze_.

 _Jesus Christ,_ Tony would wheeze. Bucky rocks against his own hand, spreading the two fingers now inside him to feel the drag against his inner walls. He can’t- he’s pretty sure he can’t cum from this, doesn’t remember ever doing so without someone or something touching his cock, or at the very least a _knot_ , but that isn’t saying much given how many times his mind’s been flayed apart. 

It’s a good- a fucking _fantastic_ way to- to rile him up, though. To push him further. To draw it out.

He fingerfucks himself until he’s gasping wetly against the blanket saturated in Tony’s scent, a choked moan rumbling free with every exhale. He ups the ante, takes a third finger. Thin precum drips from the tip of his unattended cock, and he just can’t fucking resist.

He jerks his fingers free and wraps the slick-soaked digits around his cock, leaving his opening clenching uselessly around nothing. Instead, Bucky jerks himself fast, desperate. The slide of his wet fingers feels fucking amazing, and he can practically _feel_ his heartbeat in his groin. He palms the reddened head of his cock, punching out a rough, animalistic groan, and on the next few strokes, he twists his wrist, and that’s it. 

That’s it.

Bucky’s hips twitch into his hand once, twice, and then he’s freezing up, mouth open in a drawn-out, stuttering moan as he cums against the blankets of his nest. 

He rolls over, onto his side and stares at the wall, catching his breath. He feels pleasantly buzzy, sensitive, and his heart pounds in his chest. His inner thighs are a wet mess, and the blankets are going to need to be washed before they go tacky, but-

Fuck.

It takes Bucky a good, long while to drag himself out of the nest. But he’s-

Lonely? He feels pretty damn good, all things considered, but his nest is empty. There should be-

That was just fantasy, and he knows it, but Bucky feels lonely nonetheless.

So he showers and bundles the blankets of his nest into the wash with JARVIS’s help. 

And he waits. He won’t be alone for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter:  
> @JasperZasper  
> @JasperMoar


	2. 18.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He fucky the Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people requested pregnant sex. So, uh, here you go. Dr. Google says it’s perfectly fine and safe, but if you’re opposed to pregnant sex, go ahead and give this chapter a skip.
> 
> Again, I'll remind you that I'm a sex-repulsed ace person. Not super sure how this is going to read. I tried to make it overall pleasant. You'd better _believe_ I'm going to come back and rewrite this once I figure out how to write the whole sex thing.

He opens his eyes to a sunlit ceiling. Eggshell-white, according to the interior designer he hired last time he remodeled. Tony scrubs a hand across his face and nestles more deeply into the thick, silky sheets. He refuses to move. Let the world spin around without him. He’s comfortable.

“Rise’n shine, babydoll,” someone purrs, and he maybe needs to rethink his position on refusing to move, because that ‘someone’ is Bucky. The bed dips as Bucky returns to bed, back from wherever he went while Tony slept the hours away. Long hair drapes around Tony’s face, and Bucky’s lips brush against his. “Is it later yet?”

“My god, you horny bastard,” Tony gripes, as if it’s some sort of hardship. 

Bucky grins and takes Tony’s full bottom lip between his teeth. The sharp nibble edges just shy of really painful, and Tony figures he’d better get with the program for the sake of his poor skin. It’s purely an act of self-defense. Honestly, it is.

Tony pushes himself up on one elbow and cups the side of Bucky’s face. His thumb traces the cheek’s curve, and he lets his fingers drift down, dancing feather-light across the fragile skin of Bucky’s throat, over the barely-there curve of an unbitten scent gland, down to the center of his chest. He pushes, and Bucky sits back on his heels. How he manages to balance with his center of gravity fucked up by the Bean, Tony doesn’t know. But yeah, he balances, and he obviously also has a clear idea of what he wants to happen, given that there isn’t a stitch of clothing on the omega. Tony drinks in the view, and Bucky smirks.

“Not bad for bein’ halfway to a whale,” the omega comments.

“Not bad at all.”

In fact, the exact opposite. Tony pulls himself up to sit, and from there he makes it to his knees. He grabs a thick pillow from behind him and passes it off to Bucky.

“What th’fuck is this?”

“Pillow. I thought that was pretty obvious. For your back.”

“I ain’t gonna lie down on m’back, dumbass. S’not good for circulation.”

“Well then what did you have in mind, your majesty?”

Because Tony has some very specific plans that he’d rather get to ASAP, thank you very much. Bucky ends up half-reclined on a pile of pillows against the headboard. Tony straddles Bucky’s extended legs and blankets the taller omega as best he can. He’s sort of- sort of scared. That maybe he’ll hurt Bucky, or the Bean, or both of them, but Bucky quickly tires of his caution. Warm fingers wrap around Tony’s cock, and he rocks lazily against Bucky’s slow, loose pulls. 

“Get a move on, dollface. Ain’t got all day.”

Tony kisses a line over Bucky’s shoulder and back up his neck. He nuzzles the shell of Bucky’s ear and murmurs, “I assure you, we really do.”

“If y’think I’m gonna wait for you t’pull your head outta your ass again, you’ve gotta ‘nother thing coming. You can take your sweet time later.”

Never let it be said that Tony is not an accommodating lover. He huffs an exasperated laugh, but he gets the message. Fine. They’ll compromise. 

Tony slides away, freeing Bucky’s legs. He hooks his hands underneath the omega’s knees and lifts them, pushing up and out so that Bucky ends up with his legs bent and spread. The man is shameless, though. He doesn’t so much as flush at being on display. No, instead he complains. 

“It ain’t art or nothin’. Just fuck me already. Christ.”

Typical. Tony can’t help but grin, though, and he wastes no time in burying his face between Bucky’s legs. Those strong thighs tighten reflexively around his head as he sucks a kiss over one of the glistening lips.

“Oh fuck. Jesus-”

Tony licks a broad stripe between the thin lips, and Bucky’s hips lift to follow the motion. Tony doesn’t have a prayer of holding Bucky in place if the omega doesn’t want to stay, so he goes with the flow. His tongue slides across soft, slick-damp skin, and he nuzzles the tender root of Bucky’s cock when he reaches it. His focus, however, remains on the task at hand. Eyes on the prize. 

He warms his hand between his chest and the mattress to avoid any cold surprises, and the next time his tongue swipes up, he follows the same path with the pad of his thumb. Bucky’s muscles jump, and when he finally seals his lips over Bucky’s folds, he’s rewarded with a rough, punched out ‘ah!’

Tony smooths his hands over Bucky’s inner thighs, smearing slick as he goes from that brief moment of exploration. He feels flesh-warm fingers dig into his hair, and Tony takes no issue with letting Bucky move him as he pleases. He drops his hands, takes a handful of Bucky’s ass, and uses the leverage to pull Bucky firmly against his mouth. The rumbling moan he receives prompts a pleased hum from the alpha.

When Bucky’s thighs tremble and slick drips down Tony’s chin, the alpha gives one last full stroke of his tongue, just barely teasing at Bucky’s clenching hole. Bucky whines in displeasure, determined to put Tony’s mouth back to good use.

“Don’t fuckin’ stop, Tony,” he protests.

Tony kisses Bucky’s thigh.

“Oh I’m sorry; I thought you wanted to fuck.”

“Yeah sure, fine. Y’just better finish what y’started.”

Tony could be worried about how genuine that sort of consent would be given the lukewarm choice of words, but Bucky’s legs hook around Tony’s waist the moment an opportunity presents itself, and the alpha quickly finds himself stuck fast. He _also_ finds that Bucky has no qualms about kissing someone who’s just eaten him out. Those callused fingers never once leave Tony’s hair, and Tony swallows a gasp as he palms one small breast- because yeah, those are definitely breasts, temporary as they are. He ruts smoothly against Bucky, slicking up his cock before finally, _finally_ the blunt head catches on the giving rim of Bucky’s hole. 

Any thoughts Tony might have had about going slow fly out the window when Bucky uses his hold around Tony’s waist to jerk the alpha close in one demanding pull. Tony chokes on a moan, and he braces his free hand against the headboard as Bucky scrapes the dull metal ridges of his nails down Tony’s back. 

“Fuck, give a guy some warning,” Tony pants. 

“Sorry,” Bucky manages in return. You know. Like a liar. 

Fine. If that how it’s gonna be, then fine.

Tony leaves Bucky’s chest bereft of attention, instead choosing to make a fucking _spectacle_ of sucking on his fingers, licking his palm, getting his hand nice and wet. He wraps his slicked hand around Bucky’s cock, and the omega hisses, “Yes!”

He fucks into Bucky like he’s running a goddamn marathon. Steady, paced, powerful. He may not have an alpha’s size, but he has the strength, and he _shows it_. Bucky’s a hair-puller, which comes as no surprise. Tony can’t say he minds in the least. Every twist of his palm around Bucky’s cock-head is rewarded by the dig of nails into his scalp, every well-angled thrust with a groan. Tony sucks a vivid bruise over each of the swollen scent glands, his own nails digging crescents into the dark-stained wood of the headboard. He lets go in favor of grabbing Bucky’s ass, hauling the omega up to meet every slap of skin on skin. 

It’s a point of pride that Bucky comes first. He presses kisses to the corner of Bucky’s mouth as his cock spurts thin white strands across his stomach. His hole clenches around Tony, pulling a guttural growl from the alpha, and he follows not much after. It’s an act of will not to pop his knot inside the omega, but they didn’t discuss it, and he didn’t receive permission, so he errs on the side of basic decency. Besides, Bucky seems to enjoy the sensation of Tony grinding his full knot against the rim of his hole. The half-lidded smirk on his face- the expression of a cat who managed to both catch the mouse _and_ steal the cream- certainly says so.

After a moment, Tony kisses Bucky’s soft mouth. 

“So,” he breathes against Bucky’s lips. “Was it good for you?”

Bucky bursts out laughing, which is a weird fucking feeling when Tony’s softening cock is still inside him. The omega slaps Tony’s shoulder and shoves him off, and Tony goes willingly, grinning like a loon.

“I’m gonna pretend y’didn’t just say that.”

“Pretend all you like. It still happened.”

Bucky tucks his sweaty hair back behind his ears and relaxes back against his mountain of pillows. Tony untucks the sheets from the foot of the bed and pulls one up with him as he joins Bucky. He wraps them together in the dry portion of sheets.

“Are you a cuddler? I’m a cuddler. Is that okay?”

He’s a cuddler with people who matter. Not so much with the people whose names he never bothered to remember, but with people who matter? People like Bucky?

He wants to be as close as possible.

Thankfully, Bucky seems to be the same way. He shifts over onto one side in a clear invitation, and Tony takes it. He presses carefully against the omega, mindful of the sensitive knot lingering between his legs, and pulls himself closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter:  
> @JasperZasper  
> @JasperMoar

**Author's Note:**

> The first person to guess the working title of this fic gets to send me an OC to add as a minor character to a later scene of my choice in the main fic.  
> Also, I’ll put anatomy info here rather than info-dumping in a sex scene. Omegas, being evolutionarily intended to be the ones to carry a kid to term, have anatomy that places an emphasis on being able to conceive and give birth. With AFAB omegas, it’s pretty much a standard set of AFAB genitals. With AMAB omegas, there is, in fact, a penis. It tends to fall on the smaller side of the normal human range, with one smaller, but functional, internal testicle (the right testicle). The fact that it’s internal, where sperm can easily overheat, is one theory for why male omegas tend to be less fertile as fathers. In the perineum region, there’s a vaginal opening, with smaller, thinner labia than AFAB omegas. No clit, since it differentiated into a penis. Male omegas have one ovary, the left ovary, but it’s well-developed and a little larger than a single one of an AFAB omega’s ovaries to compensate for its singularity, and it functions normally. AMAB omegas tend to produce between 1 and 3 ml ejaculate as compared to the standard 2-5 ml. I’m using intersex as a loose term here, and I hope I’m not being offensive, because I don’t have any personal experience with that identity. I just fucking love genetics and biology. If you want to hear about female alphas too, just let me know!  
> My research at healthline dot com and reading blogs geared towards trans people let me know that most vagina-having people can't have a purely vaginal orgasm, and need clitoral stimulation. So! I'm adapting that to most omegas need either clitoral/cock stimulation, or a knot, or both to orgasm.


End file.
